


Out of This World

by Deathra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathra/pseuds/Deathra
Summary: As Harukawa Maki and Momota Kaito are awaiting for the late Saihara Shuuichi, their real feelings come out.





	Out of This World

The sky had seemed like a painting with it's vibrant shades of blue. The whole atmosphere of the evening had made it feel like the situation all of them were in was simply nonexistent. Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota both laid in the wide field outside of the tool shed waiting for Saihara Shuichi. The two had never been alone together as Saihara had normally been with them. 

"I guess he's not coming," Kaito had said with somewhat of a smirk on his face. He had been awaiting for this moment and now it had arrived. 

"Well if that's the case, I'm heading inside." 

"NO!" Maki looked at him extremely puzzled. "I mean, no, we can still work out." Maki sat up and thought for a few seconds before agreeing. 

The moment was not as romantic as Kaito hoped it would be and found himself unable to fix the situation. After working out, Maki sat up and stared into the night sky. "What's that one?" Maki asked as she pointed up at a group of stars. "That's the little dipper." "I see." Although her expression did not change, she showed interest as he explained the different constellations to her. 

"Hey, have you ever wished on a star?" Kaito asked. 

"No, why would I do that?"

"It's just a myth but they say your wishes comes true." Kaito smiled brightly and said, "come on let's wish on that one, right there."

A few seconds go by before Kaito says, "I wished for a new jacket, what did you wish for?" 

Maki looked away from him. "I didn't wish for anything." 

"What!? Then I was solo wishing? The whole point was for both of us to wish." 

Maki stared directly into Kaito's eyes and smiled, "I didn't have anything to wish for. I know that this whole conflict is terrible, but it's brought me friends and a lot of happy memories...and you." 

In disbelief Kaito looked back at her and asked her to repeat herself. "It's brought me you, dummy." His face became hot and he couldn't hide the face he was flustered. 

"Maki?" Before being able to respond, Kaito continued talking. " For a long time, I've been wanting to tell you that..." With a lost for words, he yelled out, "you're out of this world!"

She stared at him, shocked, and then let out a little laugh. "If you mean you love me, then I love you too.." 

Kaito couldn't conceal his happiness and hugged Maki tightly. "Kaito, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." Almost as soon as the two began their hug, a familiar voice came from near by. 

"Hey guys, are you wrestling or something?" Saihara joined into their hug and began to wrestle. Although that's not what Kaito had wanted, he couldn't care less. 

"Kiddo, you always come at the worst times." 

"What do you mean?" Saihara asked confusingly. 

"I'll tell you some other time," he said as he looked at Maki.

She let out a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
